Full Disclosure
by corneroffandom
Summary: After another of The Shield's attacks, Kane goes to his favorite hiding place.


His arm is a throbbing mess of pain. He'd not only been attacked by the Shield- _again-_ but they'd caught his arm in between the steel post and the ring steps, wedging it nicely before kicking the steps into his vulnerable appendage, adding to his turmoil. He could do little more than watch as Daniel is slammed roughly to the ring by the trio's attack, left sprawled out helplessly as finally they'd scattered before Kane could get inside. He goes right to his struggling tag partner, long buried worry welling to the surface as he presses a hand to Daniel's shoulder, mind still spinning as his now useless arm throbs. "Don't move, let the trainer look at you," he snarls.

Daniel tries to fight him off but he forces the issue, all but pinning his tag partner one-handed to the mat, the smaller man in too much pain to really get him to let go, which he could ordinarily do with enough time. "No!" he yells, his voice cracking mid-through even that word as pain stabs up his body again, his face twisting in agony.

"Stop it," Kane grits out, not in the mood to continue on with their usual bickering. "Sit still or I'll _make_ you sit still!"

Daniel looks like he wants to argue further but fresh pain spasms through him, his whole face falling as he tries to squirm against it but unable to, Kane's large hands holding him steady. "Dammit, let me go," he groans, sweat beading down his face as just laying there is making his back feel a thousand times worse.

"No." Finally the trainer and referees arrive to assist, Kane stepping back gingerly to watch as they examine his partner's back, neck and head before preparing to move him. Daniel's complaining the whole way but everyone ignores him and the Big Red Machine half-smirks as he watches the proceedings. The more he's ignored, the more Daniel complains, and the cycle just repeats. He _almost_ wants to laugh at it all, and actually might if the smallest movement didn't send sharp pains up his arm.

Thankfully the trainer quickly confirms that Daniel's ok, just going to be sore for awhile, and Kane, relieved, quickly leaves. He, on the other hand, can barely lift his arm, the appendage still swollen and sending shooting pains up his elbow every time he moves it too much. He would rather the trainer _not_ find out, knowing that that would mean sitting in a chair, _or worse laying on a couch like an invalid,_ getting poked and prodded, and he truly does everything in his power to avoid such nonsense.

He's been in the arena's boiler room for he's not sure how long, letting the faint, odd noises and heat of the machinery sooth him, when the door squeaks open. His eyes shoot open immediately and he huffs as a familiar form ventures down the stairs, head darting left to right before locking on him in the faint red light. "Go away, Daniel," he mumbles, turning his bad side away from his tag partner.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Daniel glances over at him when the back-and-forth isn't continued, tilting his head. "Orton's being attacked by The Shield, that's why I came down here. We can get a bit of payback right now, if we hurry."

It's tempting. It's oh so very tempting. But his arm is a molten hot sea of pain right now, and even just sitting here it's throbbing. He'd be no good against The Shield, and Daniel would be on his own out there basically against the three of them. "No."

"No?" he repeats incredulously, not used to his tag partner avoiding a fight. "No? Geez, what, are you dying or something?" Kane stays quiet, rolling his eyes in the blood red gloom surrounding them at the overly dramatic- totally _Daniel-_ question, and his tag partner slowly starts to work himself in a frenzy. "Oh my God, are you? _Can_ the Devil's favorite Demon really die? I mean, yeah, sure, I guess if your weakness is found, then-..." He pauses again. "Did The Shield somehow figure it out?" He looks intrigued underneath all the worry and Kane wants to do nothing more than punch him clear through the solid wall beside him. "What'd they _do?"_

_"_Oh for God's sake, Daniel, shut up!" he finally snaps, flinching as mind-numbing pain shoots up his arm once more when he jerks forward in annoyance, trying to swipe harmlessly at his tag partner and failing.

Daniel pales at the visible show of pain from the usually stoic big man. "What's _wrong_ with you? Is it...?" He gingerly reaches out, knowing that one wrong move could cause him to get punched clear across the room. Even so, he rests a warm hand on Kane's upper arm and winces when Kane releases a sharp breath, jerking away from him and hugging his arm protectively to his side. "You... you should get that looked at."

"No I shouldn't. As your shirt says, stop it."

"No, I won't. Don't make me get the trainer and bring him down here," Daniel warns him and Kane groans. Despite the vast difference in their sizes, he knows that Daniel can take almost anyone down in a fair fight, and the fact that his arm is so tender right now would surely work against him. "At least ice the damn thing so you're not completely hopeless against The Shield," he sighs.

Kane grunts but finally nods. "If it gets you off my case, fine."

"Good. I will be right back, don't move." He points warningly at his impatient tag partner before running up the stairs two at a time. Kane watches and waits, bemused, until Daniel returns a few minutes later with an ice pack. "Let me," he grimaces, resisting as Kane tries to grab the bag from his outstretched hands. Before Kane could argue further, his tag partner presses the cold plastic against his skin and holds it steady even when he tries to flinch away, hating the cold. "Let yourself adjust to the temperature, you need to do this," he orders in a tense tone. "You should've done it an hour ago, before your arm swelled to this extent."

Kane just grunts, closing his eyes as the chill creeps down his arm and leaves him shivering slightly. Not that it's necessarily warm in the basement, but he'd always avoided that by hanging around the boiler, where heat always suffuses the air. He finally turns to glare at Daniel. "I hate you."

He seems unbothered by the unflattering sentiment. "Feeling's mutual."

Even so, the ice helps more than Kane would ever be willing to admit and soon enough he can move his arm without wanting to destroy everything in his path at the pure agony. It's still swollen and red from the ice, but when Daniel returns after checking out what's going on with the show now, he confirms that The Shield is in the ring again. Kane joins him at the door leading out of the basement and glances over at him, adjusting his glove. "Ready?" Daniel nods, Kane nods back, and they're gone, ready to get some revenge on The Shield for their actions the past couple of weeks.


End file.
